Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers (stylized as "Peacekeepers") are an inactive organization that operated during the Ancient War that would supposedly become the modern-day Shard of the Sun. Their operations in Perdiditum City forced the hand of Rafael Loss'end and Ancieus Uredos to spar against one another and then unite to destroy their combined threat in the form of a "believed" exercise. Because of this, they remain a controversial mystery, and the aims of their objective remain clandestine and unknown, but it was believed to restore balance to the burning city. After the Ancient War ended, the Peacekeepers cessated and split to become the Shard of the Sun, having the exact same members. To this day, it is unknown whom or what created it, and their existence remains as a short-lived tale told by Alariel, widow of Rafael. They play a small role in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, where their origins aid Deathlius Loss'end and the adventurer in their quest to learn more about the Shard of the Sun as well as their foundations, and any plans they may have created as the Peacekeepers. History The Peacekeepers were founded "roughly" near the end of the Ancient War by an unknown leader of sorts, and several other members, though the known ones are Sinseid, Crudor Leviathas, Hawthorne de Diaum, Varo Bartholomew, Salmoneo Eus, amongst others. They oversaw the fires of Perdiditum City, where it was beseeched by warlords of the war. Eventually, they came to create Project Desire, and attacked the Perdiditum Terminal, burning it to the ground when finding out Ancieus Uredos wished to make a foothold there. At that time, the Peacekeepers' identity was secret. They "fit in" with the government there at the time, whom their leader was known as Baron Ashfael. Later on, their identity was revealed as the Peacekeepers. Their name echoed miles away, known as a revolutionary force seeking justice. 'Project Desire' With the initial attack on the Perdiditum Terminal, the plan began where the Peacekeepers got the attention of Ancieus Uredos, having him and his forces come to the city. The unknown leader of the Peacekeepers then had Varo Bartholomew pose as an "insurrectionist" leader in the Perdiditum government, opposite of Baron Ashfael. Eventually, the Baron became ill in his old age, and through an "underground diplomacy", the Peacekeepers' facade government won the hearts of the people. Through this initial move, the Peacekeepers now controlled the Perdiditum military, with a might so powerful it could potentially rival the Army of Ancieus. However, because of Ashfael's pacifist attempts to ignore war and his ill desire to aid Ancieus in winning the Ancient War, his people were ultimately fueled with fear. The Peacekeepers then "rounded up" all of the pacifists, confining them to prison. Rafael Loss'end took knowledge of this, along with his Crows of Clama'kul and began a quest to free them. However, they were all captured by the Peacekeepers as well. , consumed by the flames of anarchy.]] Later on, the Peacekeepers would "orchestrate" Rafael's escape, along with that of the other pacifists. Seeing their breakout as a moment of destiny, their resolve changed to fight against the "oppressive government" of the city. Rafael and the rest of them took up arms and began an anarchistic rebellion, transforming the city into a hail of flame, stating that the city must be saved and freed from those who control it, the Peacekeepers. However, their fight would later damage them mentally, doing what they wished to never do in the first place. The leader of the Peacekeepers then had Sinseid direct an attack on Ancieus Uredos, who was near the Perdiditum Terminal, now destroyed, finally attracting his attention to the City, wearing the Peacekeepers crest. With this in mind, Ancieus realized one of his enemies became the Peacekeepers. As Ancieus' army headed to the city, Rafael's revolution became a "success", the rule was abolished and the Peacekeepers supposedly perished in the conflict and abandoned in the city. Several of the members faked their deaths in the conflict, only to arise later. Ancieus told Rafael to flee the city, saying he has "unfinished business", believing the Peacekeepers were operating from within the city itself, before stating the city will now be his to control. Rafael and his men stood armed, saying they will not have the city, before the two engage in conflict, and several people fall to the woes of battle. , a creation of the Peacekeepers which made Project Desire a success.]] Eventually, the Peacekeepers' leader reveals itself, summoning a giant monstrosity known as the Perdifiend to attack both Rafael and Ancieus. During this conflict, the two factions realize the Peacekeepers are their mutual enemy before allying to destroy the threat. The Perdifiend, unable to best both the power of Ancieus and Rafael combined, falls to their weapons and blades, dying within the heart of the city itself. Seeing the defeat of the Perdifiend, and with the Perdiditum and Ancieus armies combining to defeat their threat, Project Desire was a success, and the Peacekeepers then fled the city, their traces barely remaining to those who were there. As Alariel states, the Peacekeepers became the very enemy they wished to destroy, and that ultimately peace was bridged between the two to overwhelm the one who started the war, the Archtitan. The two armies eventually combined to destroy the Archtitan. After the Great Turnback, pieces of the Peacekeepers exist, but Ancieus doesn't have their force of the burning city in his arsenal, as they were lost to "time and space" within the Paradox Equation. 'Aftermath' Sinseid was eventually killed by the Archtitan before he was defeated by the combined might of the Perdiditum City military and the Army of Ancieus, which Alariel states was through strange circumstances unbeknownst to her. The Peacekeepers eventually became the underground Shard of the Sun that would later evolve into controlling parts of the world, and several of their members forged their own agendas. The last relic of the Peacekeepers that existed was a symbol found in the Reignic Crucible discovered by Salvator Leonus. When brought to Alariel, she states that the symbol was identical to the one Varo Bartholomew wore. Category:Factions